dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow
Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow is the thirteenth installment in the Dark Parables franchise. The game takes place in the fictional town of Anaben at the foot of the Swiss Alps. As the Fairytale Detective, we are sent to investigate a mysterious illness that is turning the people of Anaben into shadows of their former selves. This game is (rather loosely) based on Hans Christian Andersen's The Shadow (Skyggen). This game is currently unavailable to play. Briefing Detective, strange things have been happening in the town of Anaben at the foot of the Alps. The Duke of Anaben has called us for help. People in the town are getting sick with a bizarre illness. It renders them senseless. It's spreading at an alarming rate. The ill look like pale shadows of their former selves. The Duke's wife was one of the first people to get sick. He'll tell you more once you get there. That's all the information I have. Good luck, Detective! Plot WARNING:'' This section contains massive spoilers! (So read at your own risk!)'' The Detective is sent to the town of Anaben at the foot of the Swiss Alps to investigate why townspeople are getting sick out of nowhere. As soon as the Detective reaches the town, the duke almost runs her over with his carriage, then exclaims it was the Detective’s fault! Of course, he calms down after the Detective shows him his own badge, then he explains the situation. He’s taking the duchess, Elena, to a doctor in the mountains to cure her illness after she contracted it days ago. He gives the Detective an essential oil and instructs her to check on Elena. According to Elena, she saw a man with a ruby ring, and she remembers nothing else. Not wanting Elena to suffer any longer, the duke takes her in his carriage and they leave for the mountains, leaving the Detective to investigate. In the next area, her shadow is nearly stolen by a man with a candle. She sees someone else get his shadow stolen, and then manages to open the gate. After being followed by an odd black cat, the Detective meets the Candle Maker, and then proceeds to the town plaza. Count Leofric, a powerful man in Anaben, is unsatisfied with the duke’s job of handling this plague. He offers to be their leader and overthrow the duke, and in the edge of the crowd, the Detective sees a robed man sneaking away. She manages to get through the crowd, but by the time she does, the man is gone. However, he is seen rowing across the water in a small boat, and the Detective decides to follow him. In the warehouse, Leofric steals the shadow of one of his own colleagues, and then runs off. He leaves his henchman to deal with the Detective, leading to a brawl. Eventually, the man reveals the Brotherhood will have a meeting tonight under the bridge, but you need a ruby ring to enter. The Detective decides to find such a ring a put a stop to this sickness. One such ring is hidden in the warehouse, and the Detective lowers the bridge to the duke’s mansion and accesses the underside. Another robed man seals the entrance, and a charged ring is needed to enter the meeting place. The Detective, by restoring statues around town, charges the ring and opens the door, but the cat enters too… The Detective soon learns that there is a dark ritual going on, and she goes to the ritual floor in an attempt to save the restrained Candle Maker. Instead, a strange woman appears and kills Leofric. She then uses the stolen shadows from citizens, actually fragments of the Shadow God’s dark half, and makes him complete. In control again, he releases a magic blast that destroys the ritual hall. He and the woman leave through the portal, and the Detective is saved from the debris by the Maiden Goddess. She gives the Detective a gem that will open a portal to the Shadow Realm. She departs, wishing the Detective good luck, and teleports her to the portal. The Detective uses the ring and enters the Shadow Realm to find and stop the Shadow God and his servant. Upon entering, the Detective immediately realizes the weather here is much worse (despite the rain in both locales). The Detective makes it into the duke’s mansion and begins to investigate there. Somehow, a tornado has begun and torn apart most of the mansion, but by an odd mechanism the Detective stops the tornado, and then sees the Shadow God and his servant on the lower floor. As they perform another ritual, they summon the Sun and Moon Goddesses, and complain that they need another artifact to convert Earth to shadow forever. Then, the whole mansion bursts into flames. The Maiden Goddess contacts the Detective through a mirror, and manages to give her the broken shards of the Magic Glass Wand. The Detective reassembles the wand, and after extinguishing the fire, disables the artifacts as well. But, it all turns out to be a trick when the Shadow God and his servant appear and kidnap the Maiden Goddess as well, for she was the last artifact he needed. The goddess, with the last of her strength, teleports the Detective back to the realm of light, just outside the portal. The Detective then investigates the nearby forest and ruins for a way to stop the Shadow God. In the forest, Guida (the servant) destroys a bridge from underneath the tied-up henchman from before. He states he was looking for the Bolide Shard, which is said to be nearby. In the ruins, the Fairy Queen sees the Detective and confronts her for treading on sacred ground. After showing the queen the Magic Glass Wand, she tells the Detective that the Shade’s Lantern is the only thing powerful enough to stop the Shadow God, and if the Detective can forge it, the queen will help. So, the Detective begins her search of the ruins for materials. From notes nearby, it can be gathered that Jack left the Bolide Shard here after the Sky Kingdom fell. Once the Detective finds it, Guida appears, and attempts to kill both the Detective and the Fairy Queen; luckily, the Magic Glass Wand is strong enough and repels Guida. In exchange, the queen lets the Detective into her miniature tree home, where the rest of the reagents to make the Shade’s Lantern can be found. After the lantern is finished, the queen tells the Detective to stop the Shadow God’s plans first, then the god himself. She then departs. The Detective deactivates all the energy sources leading to the Shadow God’s tower. By doing this, she summons the Shadow God, and in his rage at his plans being thwarted, the Shadow God turns Guida into a cat, and it is revealed she was the black cat this whole time. She followed the Detective everywhere to see the rise of her master once again. Then, the Detective uses the Shade’s Lantern on the Shadow God, weakening him. While weakened, the gates to the prisons nearby open, releasing the Sun Goddess, Moon Goddess, and Maiden Goddess. Together, they take away some power from the dark half of the Shadow God, and that makes both his light and dark halves have power again. The Shadow God is once again his old self, and can resume his relationship with the Maiden Goddess. Epilogue And so, the Fairytale Detective managed to stop the spreading of the darkness, saving Anaben and all its occupants. The strange sickness disappeared, and everyone got their shadows back. The Duke and Duchess were still yet to return from the healer in the mountains, but everything seemed well. As for the Shadow God, he was back to his old self. No longer an evil Shadow, nor an empty husk that was the Candle Maker; he was finally whole. He swore to protect Anaben and redeem himself for all of the damage he'd done and pain he caused to the innocents. In return, the Moon Goddess allowed him to stay among the mortals. The Fairytale Detective postponed her departure so she could welcome the Duke and Duchess back into their home. However, days passed, and they were still nowhere to be seen, which became troublesome... Parables Rise of the Shadow God Long ago, darkness and light entwined to create the Shadow God. With the Shadow God came another world, Earth's twin. It was a cold and empty place wrapped in darkness. This is where he resided. The Shadow God was born neither good nor evil. His job was to maintain the balance between the shadows and the light. The Shadow God had two souls: One was pure and mellow and the other was dark and harsh. He was lonely in his world of darkness, so he made a deal with the Moon Goddess. She let him reside on the dark side of the moon, allowing him to descend on Earth after sunset. The Shadow God never interacted with humans, and he became envious of their happy world. He built a tower to connect the two worlds and attract the lost souls that he pitied. He offered them asylum. As more souls joined him, he felt his powers grow. Soon, an inner battle began inside him. He couldn't resist the temptation of devouring the lost souls. He swore to wrap the Earth in darkness so that he'd never have to return to the moon. The Maiden and The Shadow Ancient traditions forbid the Maiden Goddess from ever interacting with mortals. But the temptation became too great. Since then, every full moon, she would descend into the world and help those in need. Word quickly spread about a beautiful maiden with magical powers. This story piqued the interest of the local mercenaries, who plotted to ambush her, hoping to harness her powers for their own gain. One night, they staged an accident, and soon the Maiden Goddess arrived, falling right into their trap. However, by some strange fate, the Shadow God was passing by and heard her cries. He chased the mercenaries away and released the Maiden Goddess. Suddenly, a powerful love was born. They had to keep each other a secret, so they met every night at a place with the most breathtaking view of Anaben. Unfortunately, the Shadow God was torn between his two souls and their love struggled. To protect her only love, the Maiden Goddess disguised the Shadow God's husk into a commoner and sent him to Anaben. She returned to her astral plane, heartbroken. Meanwhile, the husk, longing for her love, lit a candle every night at the time they were supposed to meet, but she never came. As the town of Anaben grew, he began lighting candles everywhere, hoping that the Maiden Goddess would one day come. That is how he became the famous Candlemaker. The First Handmaiden The Sun and the Moon Goddesses were two of the most powerful Gods, but they had one weakness: dawn and dusk. Those were the times that their powers were the most fragile. To protect themselves, the Moon Goddess made the nights cold and the Sun Goddess blessed the morning with warm sun rays. With this they created the first morning dew, which took the form of a beautiful new Goddess, pure and innocent as a droplet of spring water: the Maiden Goddess. The Sun and Moon Goddesses were very protective of their little sister, so they forbid her to interact with the mortal world. But, the Maiden Goddess couldn't resist the temptation. One day, she noticed a young, pure-hearted maiden in trouble, and descended from her plane, defeating the attackers. The young girl fell to her knees, swearing she would do anything for the Goddess in return for saving her life. Though she felt guilt for disobeying her sisters, the Maiden Goddess yearned to help this girl and others like her. She gently wiped the tears from the girl's face and formed a magical glass staff from them. Before she left, she told the girl: 'Then take this staff, and help those in need. I will always watch over you.' That is how she blessed her first handmaiden. Fall of the Shadow God Centuries ago, the Shadow God lived, deeply in love with the Maiden Goddess. However, having two sides to his soul, they fought each other relentlessly. One night, his Shadow whispered to him: 'If you become strong enough, you will never have to return to the Moon'. The Shadow God ignored the evil whispers for as long as he could, but something terrible happened - he lost his own shadow. Terrified, he came to the Maiden Goddess looking for help, but as time passed, he felt his powers growing weak; even speaking was a tiresome task. And so, the Maiden Goddess called for her two sisters, the Sun and the Moon Goddesses. They searched for his Shadow day and night, and when they finally faced him, they were almost obliterated by his powers. Not long after, the divine sisters devised a plan: The Sun and Moon Goddesses created the Shade's lantern, which was able to consume the Shadow. Unable to destroy him, the Maiden Goddess used the magic glass staff and tore him to pieces, hiding each part inside a common person of Anaben. The threat was gone, but now the Maiden Goddess' beloved was no more than a husk. Connections * The Maiden Goddess, depicted in The Final Cinderella, shows herself for the first time. * In the warehouse are a bear and human automaton, which were first featured in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. * The Detective meets the Fairy Queen, who first appeared in Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen. * One of the pieces the Detective needs to build the Shade's Lantern with is the Bolide Shard, which was heavily featured in Jack and the Sky Kingdom. * The Moon Goddess and Sun Goddess make a brief appearance at the very end, whom the Detective saw in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. * The book, Skyggen, made a second brief appearance. The first time it made an appearance was in the last game in The Thief and the Tinderbox. * At the waterfall, statues of Sandmen (as seen in Queen of Sands) are seen as guardians of the Dream Treasure which lead to a HOP. Personnel Voice Actors '''Tape Recorder: '''Lauren Synger '''Duke Herman: '''Erik Braa '''Duchess Elena: '''Laila Berzins '''Candle Maker/Shadow God: '''Mickey Caputo '''Count Leofric: '''Jason Miller '''Joseph the Artifact Trader: '''Michael Ashcraft '''Henchman: '''Jonathan Cooke '''Guida: '''Toni Frutin '''Maiden Goddess: '''Jenny Barringer '''Fairy Queen: '''Nancy Kaszerman '''Arne: '''Ed Mace '''Narrator: '''Kevin Cooke Special Thanks Special thanks goes to our parents for letting us keep a night light by our bedside, clearly in order to keep the Shadow God away. Media Screenshots= RftFS_Main_Menu.jpg|Main Menu Dp13-loading-screen.png|Loading Screen RftFS_Introduction.jpg|Intro dp13-duchess-elena-awakes.png|A Woman Awoken in the Night Dp13-its-that-cat-again.png|Melt away by my cuteness! dp13-hey-look-its-a-creepy-guy.png|An Intruder in the Night dp13-this-is-probably-important.png|An Ominous Ring dp13-oh-no-not-the-candle-move.png|The Intruder Attacks Dp13-briefing-image.png|The Fairytale Detective Dp13-dukeofanaben-meeting.png|The Duke of Anaben Dp13-duchess-in-carriage-2.png dp13-stealing-a-shadow.png|Danger in Anaben dp13-candlemaker-meet.png|The Candle Maker and His Cat dp13-high-priest-guy.png|This Guy's Suspicious dp13-bad-guys-book-club.png|More Suspicious People Meeting Suspiciously dp13-that-guy-wants-to-punch-us.png|Looking for a Fight dp13-dark-ceremony-closer.png|A Dark Ceremony dp13-whoa-guess-hes-a-goner.png|A Strange Woman Takes Over dp13-raising-the-shadow.png|The Ceremony Intensifies dp13-candle-maker-went-saiyan.png|The Shadow Rises Guida Threatens The Detective.jpg Maiden Goddess Is Trapped.jpg Fairy Queen by River Bank.jpg Inside Fairy Queen's home.jpg Guida and the Shadow God.jpg Maiden Goddess Imprisoned.jpg Moon Goddess RFTFS.jpg Three Goddesses.jpg Cleansing_The_Shadow_God.jpg|Cleansing the Shadow God Maiden Goddess saving us.png |-|Concept Art= Atrium_Concept_Art.jpg|Atrium Gate_Concept_Art.jpg|Gate Healers_Hut_Concept_Art.jpg|Healer's Hut Ruins_Concept_Art.jpg|Ruins Temple_Concept_Art.jpg|Temple Vantage_Point_Concept_Art.jpg|Vantage Point |-|Wallpaper= DP13_wallpaper01_1920x1080.jpg|Fairy Queen Wallpaper DP13_wallpaper02_1920x1080.jpg|Duke Herman and Duchess Elena Wallpaper DP13_wallpaper03_1920x1080.jpg|Duke Herman Wallpaper DP13_wallpaper04_1920x1080.jpg|Count Leofric Wallpaper DP13 wallpaper05 1920x1080.jpg|Maiden Goddess Wallpaper DP13 wallpaper06 1920x1080.jpg|Shadow God Wallpaper DP13 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg|Candlemaker Wallpaper DP13 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Guida Wallpaper 13-goddess-banner.jpg|Maiden Goddess BF YouTube Trailer Thumbnail dp13-steamcard2.jpg|Steam Trading Card: Duchess dp13-steamcard3.jpg|Steam Trading Card: Duke dp13-steamcard5.jpg|Steam Trading Card: Guida dp13-steamcard1.jpg|Steam Trading Card: Henchman dp13-steamcard4.jpg|Steam Trading Card: Leofric dp13-steamcard6.jpg|Steam Trading Card: Maiden Photo 2017-09-28 20-01-05.jpg|Steam Site Background: Guida Photo 2017-09-28 20-13-32.jpg|Steam Site Background: Henchman Dp13-steam-site3.jpg|Steam Site Background: Duchess Dp13-steam-site4.jpg|Steam Site Background: Duke Photo 2017-09-28 20-13-29.jpg|Steam Site Background: Leofric |-|HOP Scenes= RFTFS_FROG1.jpg|HOP 1 (Crossroads) RFTFS_FROG2.jpg|HOP 2 (Square) RFTFS_Mini_FROG1.jpg|Mini HOP 1 (City Docks) RFTFS_FROG3.jpg|HOP 3 (Palace Gate) RFTFS_FROG4.jpg|HOP 4 (Shadow Realm) RFTFS_FROG5.jpg|HOP 5 (Courtyard) RFTFS_FROG6.jpg|HOP 6 (Duke's Room) RFTFS_Mini_FROG2.jpg|Mini HOP 2 (Balcony) RFTFS_Mini_FROG3.jpg|Mini HOP 3 (Balcony) RFTFS_FROG7.jpg|HOP 7 (Vantage Point) RFTFS_FROG8.jpg|HOP 8 (Waterfall) RFTFS_FROG9.jpg|HOP 9 (Ruins) RFTFS_FROG10.jpg|HOP 10 (Gate) RFTFS_FROG11.jpg|HOP 11 (Garden) |-|Promos= Dark-parables-requiem-for-forgotten-shadow_feature.jpg|Standard Edition Icon Dark-parables-requiem-for-forgotten-shadow-ce_feature.jpg|Collector's Edition Icon photo_2017-09-28_19-17-46.jpg|DP13 Logo dp13-logo-on-black.png|DP13 Logo on Black e665c4b8-a469-4df1-9298-e703c1b812fd.png|Image from Eipix Newsletter IMG_1019.PNG|Image from Eipix Newsletter IMG_1020.PNG|Image from Eipix Newsletter IMG_1473.JPG|Bigfish Games cover IMG_1475.JPG|Steam cover photo_2017-09-28_17-57-34.jpg|iTunes artwork photo_2017-09-28_18-02-43.jpg|Candle Maker image photo_2017-09-28_18-06-34.jpg|iTunes preview image photo_2017-09-28_18-08-39.jpg|Big fish games sales 13-cat-banner.jpg|Promotional Banner requiem-alt-banner.jpg|Yet Another Banner |-|Other Images= dp13-paused-graphic.png|Pause Screen dp13-beta-credits.png|Credits Screen beta-main-menu.png|Beta Main Menu dp13-beta-survey-screen.png|Beta Survey Screen IMG_1449.JPG|Background 1 IMG_1448.JPG|Background 2 IMG_1450.JPG|Background 3 1488376044043.jpeg|Special wallpaper IMG_2648.JPG|Statue IMG_3367.JPG|Main menu photo_2017-09-28_18-10-09.jpg|IOS entry image version photo_2017-09-28_18-11-42.jpg|IOS main menu version Photo 2017-09-28 18-14-56.jpg|IOS main menu lock version photo_2017-09-28_20-34-43.jpg photo_2017-09-28_20-35-29.jpg Rise Of The Shadow God Parable Image.jpg The Maiden And The Shadow Parable Image.jpg The First Handmaiden Parable Image.jpg Fall Of The Shadow God Parable Image.jpg |-|Videos= Category:Games Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow